Pequeño Secreto
by JudarUchiha
Summary: Red Arrow siempre pensó que Crush era la más predecible del equipo, pero, cuando fue a su habitación a pedirle que dejase de hacer ruidos por las noches se sorprendió mucho de lo que la hija de Lobo podía llegar a hacer. (Yuri) (Red Arrow X Crush)


Todas las noches, todas y cada una de las noches, no se saltaba ninguna, cada vez que nos íbamos a la cama a dormir ella se ponía a hacer cosas gruñendo, gritando y tirando cosas como si alguien hubiese metido un animal salvaje en su habitación para re decorar.

Damian tampoco sabía nada al respecto, pero no le daba importancia ya que no afectaba ni al equipo ni a su trabajo. Pero el no tenía que dormir pared con pared con esos ruidos cada noche esperando a que terminasen para poder dormir.

Pero esta noche iba a ser diferente, esta noche iba a enfrentarme a ella. Yo era una de las tres personas del equipo que no la tenía miedo, Damian era el primero, el era el lider que la había reclutado y sabía manejarla con secretos y trapos sucios, Djinn era la siguiente, ella simplemente la veía como una hermana a la que cuidar y enseñar, y finalmente yo, la única asesina experta del equipo y la encargada de entrenarlos a todos para que fuésemos un equipo funcional.

Me plante delante de su puerta a la una de la mañana, ya hacía un rato que estaba con el ruido, pero como éramos las únicas en ese pasillo del Mercy Hall, nadie más estaba allí. Llame varias veces a la puerta, sin respuesta alguna, volví a llamar, pero la respuesta fue exactamente la misma; nada al otro lado.

-¡Abre la puerta Crush!-Golpee la puerta con más fuerza, pero solo conseguí levantar algunos trocitos de pintura-Voy a entrar ya que no te dignas a enfrentarme directamente-Abrí la puerta sorprendida de que no la hubiese cerrado con pestillo, la abrí lentamente hasta que entre en la habitación sin hacer ruido-¿Pero que-

Crush estaba tirada en la cama con el torso cayéndole por el borde hasta el suelo, en sus manos había una tablet con la pantalla rajada, llevaba puestos unos cascos atados con celo por varios lados; estaba jugando a un videojuego. Cerré la puerta de golpe sorprendiéndola, se asustó al verme de pie en mitad de su habitación, tiro la tablet bajo la cama junto con los cascos y se levantó de un salto.

-¿Que haces aquí? No te he dado permiso para entrar-Uso su altura para inentar intmidarme, pero las dos sabíamos que si nos enfrentábamos desde tan cerca, ella sería la que saldría perdiendo-Ya que has podido entrar, digo yo que podrás salir por tu propia pata

Fruncí el ceño mirándola directamente a los ojos, sus pequeños y salvajes ojos rojos rodeados de aquel antifaz negro tan característico de la raza czarniana, era unos quince centímetros más alta que yo, pero eso me dejaba una pequeña ventaja. La inmovilice en el suelo con una llave rápida, salte sobre la cama y cogí su tablet tan rápido como pude, Crush no tardo en recuperarse y abalanzarse sobre mi.

-¡Devuélvemela!-Agarro un extremo y empezo a tirar con fuerza-¿Que cojones te pasa?

-Quiero dormir Crush, y cada noche te oigo jugar con esto como un animal, si tú piensas parar yo te pararé-La patee en pecho y salí corriendo hacia la puerta pero me placó por la espalda contra la pared-Quítate de encima

-Devuélveme mi IPad-Gruño contra mi oreja, casi podía sentir como me clavaba los dientes en el cuello llena de furia incontrolable-Ahora

-A cambio de algo Crush-Aflojo un poco el agarre y gruño levemente indicándome que escuchaba-Explícame por que no puedes estar callada cuando juegas... a ese juego... cada noche...

Crush se apartó rápidamente con el IPad, estaba como avergonzada, se sentó a los pies de la cama mirando la pantalla encendida de la tablet, acaricio con las manos los bordes de la máquina y gruño por lo bajo esquivando mi mirada. Me acerque y vi la pantalla de carga de un juego, el fondo azul, con unas letras blancas mal colocadas y dos personajes a la derecha, no tenía ni idea de que juego se trataba.

-No... no le digas nada de esto al resto del equipo-Casi lo susurró, pero lo oí perfectamente. Se apartó un poco invitándome a sentarme a un lado-No me gustan los videojuegos, no los entiendo, son muy complicados, pero este juego es fácil y se me da bien, es decir... el objetivo de este juego es matar a los otros jugadores con armas de fuego, algo que nunca he sabido usar

-¿Es en serio?-Asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla-Bueno, podrías jugar a... eso por el día, con Kid Flash y Roundhouse en el salón

-No te enteras, este juego no es como los que suelen jugar, es más, se burlan de él y de la gente que los juega, si lo supiesen seguro que se reían de mi y no pienso dejar que alguien como Roundhouse se burle de mi porque el único juego al que soy buena es... este-La pantalla de carga se apagó y apareció otra, con un personaje en medio, de fondo varías montañas nevadas y un hangar, algunas ventanas con información del juego y otras cosas-Nunca he jugado a algo parecido y no sabia que me emocionaba tanto

-¿Porque te emocionas tanto?-El personaje de enmedio era una mujer, con un traje a lo Mad Max de colores naranja, azul verdoso y marrón, la mitad de la cara estaba tapada por una máscara, llevaba una capa a la espalda-Mira me da igual que juego sea o lo mucho que te guste, solo quiero dormir en silencio por las noches, contigo en la habitación de al lado gruñendo y dando patadas no puedo relajarme ni concentrarme en descansar

Crush me miro a la cara y empezó a contarme cómo empezó con el juego, como le era muy difícil controlar sus impulsos y como se sentía al poder ganar una batalla ella sola. En las últimas misiones se sentía inútil, cada vez que le tocaba actuar a ella la pifiaba, al alejar a los civiles de la juguetería de Gizmo destrozó todo en un radio de dos manzanas, luchando contra Lady Vic destrozo una calle, recibió una explosión directa dejando escapar a nuestro objetivo...

Definitivamente Crush no era del tipo de persona que piensa antes de decir o hacer algo, seguramente se sentía como un lastre para el equipo, sobre todo después de la charla que tuvo con Damian después de dejar espar a Lady Vic.

-Esta bien, ya que Damian tiene úlcera en la parte del cerebro que controla las habilidades sociales supongo que me toca a mi hacer esto...-Le puse una mano en el hombro y le di unos apretones para tener su atención-Eres una parte importante del equipo Crush, tu salvaste a toda la ciudad lanzando la bomba de Gizmo al espacio, también fuiste tú la salvo a la metahumana camaleonica recibiendo todo el daño de la caída, y nos salvaste de morir aplastados por un edificio, de no ser por ti no habría más equipo Crush-Me miro atenta y suspiré con cansancio-No puedo decir que el trabajo en equipo sea lo tuyo, pero para eso os estoy entrenando

-Red, ¿Por que eres tan ñoña?-Le di un golpe en las costillas pero ella solo se rio-Eso solo son cosquillas, pero escucha, llevo bastante tiempo dándole vueltas a una cosa, ¿Recuerdas en la misión de la tía camaleón? Cuando todos oímos a Djinn y Robin y me dijiste que las relaciones entre compañeros de equipo nunca salían bien y que el trabajo y la vida personal debían estar separados-Asentí recordando ese momento-¿Crees que si alguien del equipo quisiera salir conmigo sería un error?

-Lo se con seguridad, una relación así sólo haría que el equipo dejase de funcionar, porque esas dos personas siempre estarían preocupadas la una de la otra, no se preocuparían por el resto del equipo de la misma forma-Su cara se puso totalmente seria

-Mi vida personal es la misma que mi vida en este equipo, no soy como tú, Robin, Kid Flash o Djinn, no puedo quitarme una máscara y ser otra persona o cambiar mi aspecto, soy grande, fuerte, impulsiva, no puedo ocultar lo que soy-Dejó el IPad a un lado con el juego todavía abierto-Y aun así, no tengo el par de cojones que hacen falta para pedirte salir, ¿Sorprendida?

-¿Qu-

Crush se volvió a abalanzar sobre mi, esta vez me paso los brazos a ambos lados del cuello, las piernas a los lados de las caderas con los pies por encima de mis rodillas inmovilizándome la parte inferior del cuerpo. No fui consciente de que me estaba besando hasta que deje de forcejear con los brazos; intentaba quitármela de encima golpeando en la boca del estómago. Crush era mucho más fuerte que yo y tenía ventaja en la posición en la que estábamos, lleve las manos a su nuca y oblige a no apartarse, cosa que ella disfrutó.

Paso sus manos por mi espalda con cuidado de no hacerme daño, solo quería abrazarme, pero notaba la indecisión y la inseguridad en sus actos; ya no era el animal salvaje que siempre demostraba ser, ahora mismo era un animal asustado intentando enfrentarse a un cazador, cauteloso pero decidido. Nuestros labios se separaron y nuestras miradas se cruzaron en el mismo instante, ella estaba expectante esperando una respuesta por mi parte.

-Solo soy Crush, no hay nadie bajo una máscara, no necesito una relación cursi, tampoco la quiero, solo quería que lo supieras-Se alejo un poco de mi para que pusiera levantarme-Intentare no hacer ruido la próxima vez que juegue

Agarre el cuello de su camisa, intenté bajarla hasta mi altura pero en vez de eso yo me levante hasta su altura. El beso fue más impactante para ella, pero no tardo demasiado en responder con intensidad.

Nunca me había planteado que Crush pudiera querer estar conmigo, tampoco que fuese tan buena besando. Lentamente fui poniéndome yo encima de ella, Crush se dejó hacer completamente, confiando totalmente en mi, me quite la máscara y la dejé en la mesilla, ella se sorprendio pero sonrió. Con rapidez se quitó la camiseta de baloncesto y la tiro al suelo, se apoyó en los codos y esperó a que la imitase para que quedásemos las dos exactamente igual de expuestas; me quite la camiseta y la dejé caer al suelo.

-¿Esto está bien contigo?-Me pregunto de repente colocando las manos en mi cintura-Pensaba que te gustaban Robin y Nightwing, los dos hijos del murciélago

-No tengo nada con esos dos, tampoco estoy en su cuarto medio desnuda ¿O no?-Crush negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa-Esto va a ser más divertido que ese juego

Crush se volvió salvaje otra vez, me arrancó el sujetador de un bocado. En vez de dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera me lance a su cuello, bese, mordí y chupe tanto como quise, ella disfrutaba cada cosa que hacía, arqueaba la espalda buscando más y yo se lo daba; en algún momento perdió el sujetador y me empecé a divertir bajando poco a poco. No paraba de gemir, cada vez un poco más alto; daba igual cuanto ruido hiciésemos, nadie iba a venir, todos dormían en sus habitaciones lejos de nuestro pasillo, aislados de todo lo que hiciésemos.

-Me encanta-Dijo entrecortada-Pero no quiero ser la única que disfrute de esto Red

Giro sobre si misma quedando encima de las dos, bajo desde mi pecho hasta el borde de mis pantalones dejando un rastro de besos, me miro con una sonrisa picara y me quito los pantalones junto con la ropa interior; empezó a hacer lo que yo le había hecho en el cuello, volverá loca usando solo la boca. Ahora los papeles se invertían, yo me arqueaba buscando más placer, ella disfrutaba del contacto y de ver cómo respondía.

-Crush...-Me mordí el labio intentando tranquilizarme, cosa que resultó inútil; mi compañera descubrió donde darme para perderme más a su merced

Pasamos la siguiente hora dándonos placer la una a la otra, descubriendo más del cuerpo de cada una. Crush sabía donde están todos los puntos que me encendía y me hacían perder la razón, yo por mi parte sabia como tener a Crush bajo mi control total, tenerla sumisa bajo mi mano. Ella no dejaba de mirarme para asegurarse de que disfrutaba y que no me hacía daño alguno con su fuerza, pero era suave, a veces subía el ritmo con un poco de agresividad, queriendo ser la dominante, pero yo me imponía recordándole que yo tenía el control de la situación en todo momento.

Abrí los ojos molesta por la luz que entraba por la ventana, estaba en brazos de Crush, la cual seguía durmiendo con su brazo pasando por mi cuello en un abrazo. Su cara estaba tranquila, era incluso adorable, el pelo le caía por la cara haciéndole cosquillas cada vez que respiraba y los gritaba delante de su nariz. Pase los dedos por su frente apartándole el pelo lentamente, ella hizo unas cuantas muecas por las cosquillas que le hicieron las puntas, coloqué los mechones sobre la almohada y acaricié la parte que tenía rapada; eso la despertó.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, al verme sonrió adormilada entonces se estiró los hombros con un escalofrío. Le devolví la sonrisa y ella me besó en la mejilla.

-Buenos días Red-Quito el brazo de mi cuello y se sentó en la cama volviendo a estirarse los brazos y la espalda-He pasado la mejor noche hasta el momento, no me esperaba que fueses tan... abierta

-¿Por que no?-Pregunte sentándome también, sentí el impulso de imitarla al estirarme, pero en vez de levantar los brazos como ella simplemente arquee la espalda dejando que me acariciase toda la columna de arriba abajo-¿Todavía tienes energía para otra ronda?

-Siempre tengo energía para otra ronda-Intentó besarme en el hombro pero la sujete por el borde de la mandíbula y la bese en los labios, haciendo que se empezase a reír-Eres más cariñosa de lo que esperaba, no es que me queje, es solo que no me lo esperaba de la ex-asesina que se molesta porque haga mucho ruido por la noche-La aparte empujándole el hombro-Jajajajaja-Después de reírnos y vestirnos me senté en la cama, ella me miró curiosa como un perrito y se terminó sentando a mi lado-¿Que sucede?

-¿Que quieres hacer ahora? ¿Tener una relación conmigo? ¿Acostarnos de vez en cuando como si nada hasta que finalmente una de las dos quiera más y no podamos seguir? ¿Ocultarlo al resto como una relación secreta? Nada de eso va a funcionar-Crush agacho la cabeza, no podía decir cual era su reacción, pero estaba preparada para cualquier cosa. Si le había dicho eso era porque Crush me caía bien, las dos éramos buenas en la cama y había quedado más que claro que ambas disfrutábamos la una de la otra, pero si algo iba mal la cosa terminaría siendo un infierno para las dos, un infierno que no iba a ser nada agradable para nadie

-Ya te lo he dicho Red, solo soy lo que ves, no puedo ocultar que me gustas, tampoco pensaba hacerlo, al igual que tampoco esperaba que una relación contigo pudiese ser del tipo pareja acaramelada y amorosa, es más, si me gustas es porque no eres así-Aunque no le veía la cara veía su sonrisa-Si hacemos esto, hagámoslo a nuestra manera, nada de cosas que no vayan con nosotras, y para mi, ocultar lo nuestro sería algo que no iría conmigo, solo lo diré una vez, lo tomas o lo dejas Red, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-Siempre podemos cortar si vemos que las cosas van mal, aunque dudo que lo hagan-Levantó la cabeza y le di un beso en la frente-Eso es un si

-¡Genial!-Saltó de la cama golpeando el suelo con todas sus fuerzas-Pienso decírselo a Djinn la primera, ya verás esto va a ser genial, también se lo diré al tipo del súper, es un tío enrollado, va a ser la puta hostia Red

Solo podía verla dar vueltas de un lado para otro hablando de lo genial que iba a ser todo a partir de ahora. Sin duda Crush era una persona muy impulsiva y animal, cosa que no me desagradaba para nada.


End file.
